Shin chan: Aventuras de cine
by Sta Fantasia
Summary: Los Nohara reciben unas entradas para pasar un día de asueto en Cineland: el nuevo parque de atracciones virtual de Kasukabe. El parque en sí está formado por 15 atracciones digitales que son, en realidad, las 15 primeras películas de Shin chan. Todas ellas esconden un fotograma que sólo Shin puede conseguir, pero él está lejos de saber que representan un peligro inminente.


**¡Hola mis preciados Shinchaneros! **

**Después de "Shin chan: la novia del futuro" vengo con mi segundo fic especial de este renacuajo tan entrañable XDDDD**

**Esta basado en el videojuego de Shin chan del mismo título y, al contrario que "la novia del futuro", este si va a ser la historia completa porque me hace mucha ilu escribirla.**

**Así que si habéis jugado al videojuego os diré que la historia tendrá cambios, aunque no dañan la estructura de la historia original del videojuego. Y los que no lo hayan jugado y están seguros de que nunca lo harán que disfrutén con la lectura y si tenéis pensado jugar, pues que os sirva de chuleta para pasaros más fácil las pantallas del juego XDDDD**

**¡Buena lectura!**

* * *

En la cima de una alta torre con una cúpula en forma de cara de payaso cuyos ojos brillaban rojos en forma maligna y espectral un misterioso hombre se regocijaba.

— Es fantástico. ¡Una maravilla! ¡El poder ideal! Ju, ju... ¡Por fin lo tengo! No sabía que el tipo al que buscaba está aquí. ¡Con el poder de ese chaval por fin mis deseos se harán realidad! Ja, ja, ja... ¡Jua, ja ja ja!

**Sed bienvenidos a: Shin chan: ¡Aventuras de cine!**

En Kasukabe han abierto un nuevo parque de atracciones: Cineland. Una máquina virtual que permite vivir experiencias peliculeras a cualquiera. Shin chan y su familia han ido a visitar el parque.

— ¡Oooh! —Se regocijo nuestro querido Shinnosuke como el niño de cinco años que era ante la recepción del parque. La cuál era la planta baja de una alta torre que daba a una cúpula con forma de cara de payaso sonriente con brazos incluidos. En uno de los brazos sostenía una cámara, en la otra sostenía una claqueta de cine. Era muy guay, la verdad— ¡Qué pasada! ¡Papá, mamá! ¡Hay una máquina habitual!

— ¡No se dice máquina habitual, si no máquina virtual! —le corrigió su madre, Misae, de malos modos porque, de nuevo, había perdido los nervios por los errores gramaticales de la forma de expresarse de su hijo mayor.

Eso a Shin chan no podía importarle menos. Se encogió de hombros y una de sus típicas frases volvió a brillar.

— También se dice así —Después de una pausa—. ¿Pero qué es eso de la máquina virtual?

Esta vez, como todas, fue Hiroshi, su padre, quien respondió.

— Pues se ve que con ella puedes entrar en mundos peliculeros y tal... —se paró a medía explicación y puso pose de pensamiento profundo y de auto suficiencia— Aunque, con ese nombre, parece más bien una peli de ciencia ficción.

Como era normal, Shin chan se emocionó por lo dicho.

— ¡Papá, mamá, yo quiero entrar en los mundos peliculeros! —Después pusó su pose de fingida vergüenza como quien dice algo muy importante para su futuro— Pero... Mejor si son pelis con muuuuchas chicas monas.

Y como de tal palo tal astilla.

— ¡Oh! Ya te digo... —apoyó Hiroshi con voz emocionada.

Como siempre, eso no le gustó nada a Misae.

— Puede ser muy divertido, je je... ¡Venga, vamos ya! —y sin esperar más, Shin hizó ademán de entrar corriendo en la recepción pero...

— ¿¡Que tonterías estáis diciendo?! —no pudó escapar del golpe que su madre le propinó en la cabeza por ser tan pervertido y, por supuesto, Hiroshi también recibió.

— ¡Uggghhh! —se quejaron padre e hijo a la vez.

Himawari, quien estaba en brazos de su madre, por supuesto, lo había visto todo y pensó que ese era el momento perfecto para hacer uno de sus sonidos de bebé.

— Taiyaaaai —eso significaba que ella también estaba impaciente por jugar con la máquina virtual. Shinnosuke, y sólo Shinnosuke Misae, podía dar fe de ello.

— En fin, —resoplo disimuladamente, pero contento, Hiroshi— como tenemos una invitación, tenemos que aprovechar al máximo.

A Misae pareció quitarsele el enfado de golpe, como siempre.

— Pues sí, pero no recuerdo haber participado en ningún concurso ni nada... —expresó la todavía veinteañera con duda.

— ¿Eh? Mujer, si nos han regalado la entrada, es por algo. Te habrás olvidado —dijó Hiroshi de nuevo demostrando lo confiado que era.

Pero Misae sospechaba algo.

— Será eso... —dijó no demasiado convencida— Pero no recuerdo nada.

— Bah, da igual —le quitó importancia Hiroshi porque, en el fondo, tenía tantas ganas de pasarlo bien como sus hijos—. ¿Por dónde empezamos? ¿Por la fase de prueba?

Las ganas de diversión de su marido y sus hijos acabaron por contagiar también a Misae.

— Sí, da igual —sonrió—. ¡Venga, a pasarlo de maravilla!

— ¡Taaaai! —Balbuceo Hima de acuerdo con su madre.

— ¡Guau! ¡Guau!

Ah, sí, Nevado también estaba. Porque desde que Shin chan admitió lo tan importante que era el perro blanco en su vida era realmente uno más ahora. Y, como todo perro, deseaba jugar.

— ¡Hima y Nevado también tienen ganas de jugar! —puntualizó Shin chan demasiado alto descubriendo las muchas ganas que tenían de empezar ya.

Y con todo dicho, llegaron a la puerta. Donde una hermosa y joven encargada de pelo castaño corto recibía a las familias.

— Bienvenidos —saludo la encargada—. Veo que vienen en familia, muchas gracias.

Shin chan, por supuesto, no dejó escapar la oportunidad de ligar con la guapa veinteañera.

— Tener una guía tan guapa como tú me hace taaaan feliz... —se pusó a buscar algo en el bolsillo del pantalón y saco un papel con un corazón dibujado— Toma, mi tiquet del amor...

— Uh... —a la pobre encargada le apareció una gota de sudor en la cabeza por el hecho de que un niño de cinco años le estuviera tirando los tejos.

— ¡Déjate de tonterías y entremos! — Misae volvió a enfadarse.

Y así, los Nohara entraron en la fase de prueba de la máquina virtual. Ha empezado la aventura de Shin chan y su familia.

* * *

**Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo: La invasión.**

**Espero que disfrutarais. ^-^**


End file.
